pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Masks and Eggs
Info: Please, write something about the masks as well as the name. 13/23 charts done Masks are equipment that only Hero Patapons can wear. Each mask has four levels, improving in ability each time you go through the Patagate to hatch the respective egg. Masks give the hero enhanced abilities; here is a list of all masks and their effects from Patapon 2. Hero wears a new mask in Patapon 3. The default mask is Shuba - Grants the power of rapid attack. The hurt will fall like rain, but the damage will be minimal. Boss Eggs Dodonga: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Dodonga. Majidonga: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Majidonga. Kacchindonga: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Kacchindonga. Mochichichi: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Mochicchichi. Centura: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Centura. Darantula: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Darantula. Goruru: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Goruru. Garuru: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Garuru. Gaeen: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Gaeen. Dogaeen: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Dogaeen. Zaknel: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Zaknel. Dokaknel: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Dokaknel. Fenicci: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Fenicchi. Shookle: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Shookle. Shooshookle: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Shooshookle. Kanogias: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Kanogias. Ganodias:A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Ganodias. Ciokina: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Ciokina. Cioking: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Cioking. Dettankarmen: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Dettankarmen Zuttankarmen: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Zuttankarmen. Pharamatara: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Pharamatara. Masks Dodonga Majidonga Kacchindonga Mochicchichi Fenicci Centura Darantula Goruru Garuru Gaeen Dogaeen Zaknel Dokaknel Shookle: Jirin- Hero Mask of The RedEye. Minimal jolt of energy *** better drink more coffee and don't hit the snooze button. Resist Sleep + 10% Jiririn- Hero Mask of The RedEye. Moderate jolt of energy thanks to Mr. Rooster's crow: WAKE UP! ''Resist Sleep + 30% Jinjirin- ''Hero Mask of The RedEye. Great jolt of energy to keep you awake via horns and sirens: WAAAAAAAA! ''Resist Sleep + 60% Jiririntan- ''Hero Mask of The RedEye. Maximum jolt of energy to keep you awake. You'll sleep when you are dead. ''Resist Sleep + 100% Shooshookle: Nekoro- ''Hero Mask of Ovis Aries. Knock your enemies into a cat nap. A very light sleep easily disturbed by a single snore. Sleep Ratio + 10% Nenkoro- Hero Mask of Ovis Aries. Knock your enemies into a spanish siesta. Their sleep will be short but sweet. Sleep Ratio + 30% Nenkorori- Hero Mask of Ovis Aries. Knock your enemies into a horrible nightmarish slumber. Their sleep is long and uneasy. Sleep Ratio + 60% Nekororinyo- Hero Mask of Ovis Aries. Knock your enemies into an eternal slumber. They'll be counting sheep for eons. Sleep Ratio + 100% Kanogias: Kachiko- Hero Mask of Ultra Defense. Minimal defense against damage; attack speed minimally affected. Reduce All Damage + Small, Atk Spd X 1.1 Kachikochi- Hero Mask of Ultra Defense. Moderate defense against damage; attack speed minimally affected. ''Reduce All Damage + Med, Atk Spd X 1.2 Kacchinko- ''Hero Mask of Ultra Defense. Great defense against damage; attack speed minimally affected. ''Reduce All Damage + Large, Atk Spd X 1.3 Kachinkocchi- ''Hero Mask of Ultra Defense. Maximum defense against all damage; attack speed minimally affected. ''Reduce All Damage + Max, Atk Spd X 1.4 Ganodias: Zubaba-'' Hero Mask of Destruction. Minimally boosts attack power and speed. Lowers defense skills. Atk + 1-3, Atk Spd X 19/20, Extra Damage Taken Zubizuba-'' Hero Mask of Destruction. Moderately boosts attack power and speed. Lowers defense skills. Atk + 3-9, Atk Spd X 4/5, Extra Damage Taken Zunzunbiba-'' Hero Mask of Destruction. Critically boosts attack power and speed. Lowers defense skills. ''Atk + 6-18, Atk Spd X 1/2, Extra Damage Taken Zubizubabaya-'' Hero Mask of Destruction. Fatally boosts attack power and speed. Lowers defense skills. ''Atk + 10-30, Atk Spd X 1/5, Extra Damage Taken Ciokina: Hirara- ''Hero Mask of Stone Chins. Increased stamina against critical hits. You'll take a beating and keep on ticking! Crit Evade + Small Hirarin- Hero Mask of Stone Chins. Take critical hits like Pata-men!. You'll be dazed, but regaining your footing will be fast and easy. Crit Evade + Med Hiraratto- Hero Mask of Stone Chins. Absorb almost all critical hits. Some critical hits will stun you, but not by much. Crit Evade + Large Hirarinmaru- Hero Mask of Stone Chins. Absorb all critical hits and keep on fighting! You're almost invincible! Crit Evade + Max Cioking: Bishiri- Hero Mask of Bollockshot. Strike the enemy's weak spot with minimum results. A single blow will cause mild damage. Crit Ratio + 10% Bisharin- Hero Mask of Bollockshot. Strike the enemy's weak spot with moderate results. A single blow will cause some damage. ''Crit Ratio + 30% Donpisha- ''Hero Mask of Bollockshot. Strike the enemy's weak spot with amazing results. A single blow will cause great damage. ''Crit Ratio + 60% Dopishana- ''Hero Mask of Bollockshot. Strike the enemy's weak spot with fatal results. A single blow will cause incredible damage. Crit Ratio + 100% Dettankarmen: Dogyuun- Mogyun Hero Mask of Turbo Strength. Minimal boost to attack, HP, and stagger. Slow attack. HP + 40, Atk + 0-30, Atk Spd X 1.1, Cnc Ratio + 10%, Slow Move Speed Dongyugyu- Mogyun Hero Mask of Turbo Strength. Moderate boost to attack, HP, and stagger; minimal damage reduction. Slow attack. ''HP + 80, Atk + 0-60, Atk Spd X 1.2, Cnc Ratio + 20%, Slow Move Speed Dodongyuu- ''Mogyun Hero Mask of Turbo Strength. Critical boost to attack, HP, and stagger; minimal damage reduction. Slow attack. ''HP + 160, Atk + 0-120, Atk Spd X 1.3, Cnc Ratio + 40%, Slow Move Speed Zuddongyu- ''Mogyun Hero Mask of Turbo Strength. Fatal boost to attack, HP, and stagger; moderate damage reduction. Slow attack. ''HP + 320, Atk + 0-240, Atk Spd X 1.4, Cnc Ratio + 80%, Slow Move Speed Zuttankarmen: Subasara- ''Basara Hero Mask of Turbo Strength. Minimal attack speed and power; critical rate boost is meh. HP + 10, Atk + 1-3, Atk Spd X 0.9, Crit Ratio + 20% Rabasara- Basara Hero Mask of Turbo Strength. Moderate attack speed and power; boosts critical rate somewhat. ''HP + 20, Atk + 3-9, Atk Spd X 0.8, Crit Ratio + 40% Rabarassa- ''Basara Hero Mask of Turbo Strength. Critical attack speed and power; boosts critical rate significantly. ''HP + 40, Atk + 6-18, Atk Spd X 0.7, Crit Ratio + 80% Rabassarana- ''Basara Hero Mask of Turbo Strength. Fatal attack speed and power; ''boosts critical rate significantly. HP + 80, Atk + 10-30, Atk Spd X 0.6, Crit Ratio + 160% Pharamatara: Babiri- ''Hero Mask of ACDC. Minimal defense against electric attacks. Seals the power of a thunderous mountain. Reduce Lighting Dmg + Small Babirira- Hero Mask of ACDC. Moderate defense against electric attacks. Seals the power of rumbling thunder. ''Reduce Lighting Dmg + Med Babiriino- ''Hero Mask of ACDC. Great defense against electric attacks. Seals the power of a lightning strike. ''Reduce Lighting Dmg + Large Babinonnon- ''Hero Mask of ACDC. Maximum defense against all electric attacks. Nothing will shock you. ''Reduce Lighting Dmg + Max Sokshi Gate: Myuu- ''Hero Mask of Balanced Strength and Defense. Minimal boost to HP, attack, critical, and stagger resistance. HP + 30, Atk + 0-3, Crit Ratio + 5%, Cnc Ratio + 5% Myuuto- Hero Mask of Balanced Strength and Defense. Moderate boost to HP, attack, critical, and stagger resistance. HP + 60, Atk + 0-6, Crit Ratio + 10%, Cnc Ratio + 10% Myuutan- Hero Mask of Balanced Strength and Defense. Critical boost to HP, attack, critical, and stagger resistance. HP + 120, Atk + 0-12, Crit Ratio + 20%, Cnc Ratio + 20% Myuutaron- ''Hero Mask of Balanced Strength and Defense. Fatal boost to HP, attack, critical, and stagger resistance. ''HP + 240, Atk + 0-26, Crit Ratio + 40%, Cnc Ratio + 40% Trivia *The side effect of mask is that the Hero wearing the mask will lose his memories. That is to say, his playing records with be reset (number of rebirth, number of missions). Category:Hero Category:Bosses